the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Maeve Charmichael
Biography Maeve was born in Seattle, Washington, on July 19th, 1990. Her mother was a single woman who worked for a local art gallery, and she never knew who her father was. The only thing that her mother ever told her about him was that she got her brown eyes and her ability to tan so well from him. For most of her life, Maeve was contented with that information. Her mother doted on her, and they spent every moment of free time that they had with one another. One day, when she was five years old, she contracted meningitis that caused her to develop a fever of 103.4. Her mother had taken the day off of work to stay with her, rather than sending her to school that day. Around three o'clock in the afternoon, her mother walked into the living room to find her half-unconscious on the side of the couch. Frantically, she called the ambulance and she was taken to the emergency room. For five days, she stayed in the hospital, but the fever caused extensive damage to both of her ears. Both her and her mother were told that she would lose her ability to hear little by little, though at the time, she was so young that she didn't quite understand what had happened to her. The decline was very gradual, and it gave them enough time to teach her how to use American Sign Language and adapt to the loss of one of her senses. By the time she was seven years old, she couldn't hear anything that wasn't turned to an extremely high volume. When she was nine years old, her left ear went completely, and by the time she turned eleven years old, she couldn't hear a thing out of either ear. Just before she turned thirteen, her mother announced that they were going to move from their tiny apartment in Seattle, to a three-bedroom, old fashioned house on the Quileute Reservation. For the first time in her life, her mother revealed a little bit more about her father- he was native American, and he had been living in the same state as them all the time. Despite the revelation that her father lived near her, her mother still refused to tell her exactly who he was, out of fear that it would cause trouble among the tribe. Thanks to the small student population at the school on the reservation, Maeve strived more than she ever had, as the teachers were able to pay more attention to her, and they always knew to write anything that she would need to know on the board. In March of 2003, she met a boy (who was a vampire, unbeknownst to her) named Tenzin while in the middle of a walk in the forest behind her house. A few days later, they met in a coffee shop where she had been working on a picture for one of her friends at school. When one of the waitresses spilled coffee on it, he took it upon himself to comfort her, even offering to take her horse back riding as a way to cheer her up. She finished eighth grade in May of 2003, and she started high school the following fall of the same year. Physical Appearance Maeve' hair is naturally a dull shade of red, brown which she dyes to a more vibrant shade of red. It's long at first, reaching almost to her waist, but like most wolves, she cuts it to just above shoulders in order to keep it from becoming a hassle when she phases back and forth. Her eyes are a dark, golden brown and she stands at about 5'5" tall. Personality and Traits She is very upbeat, outspoken and loud- despite the fact that she is completely deaf in both ears. People will often say that she is the loudest deaf person they have ever met. She also has a tendency to dye her hair multiple colors whenever she is bored, although the coat of her wolf never changes colors to match with the color of her hair. Although she can have an attitude, she tends to get along with everyone and in general has an optimistic outlook on life. Powers and Abilities Shapeshifter Like all shapeshifters, Maeve has the ability to turn into a wolf semi- at her own will. While in this form, and while in her human form, though to a lesser extent, she displays heightened senses, excessive strength and speed, and the ability to hear the thoughts of her fellow wolves. Relationships Tenzin Leah Aaron Etymology Anglicized form of the Gaelic name ''Medb ''meaning 'Intoxicating". Media Portrayal Maeve is portrayed by Emma Stone in all media representations of the character.